Scarfy
|ability = Crash (only if Copy is used on him, or with a glitch) |category = Regular enemy |point value = 600 |card number = 65}} '''Scarfy' is an enemy character that appears in many games in the ''Kirby'' series. At first glance, Scarfy looks like an orange, floating, round ball, with a cute face, and pointy, cat-like ears. Under certain conditions (usually from Kirby trying to inhale Scarfy), he turns into a ghastly, beige-colored one-eyed creature with fangs. In this form, he is called a 'Mutant Scarfy'http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/np/np_kdl_4.jpg, and he will begin to chase after Kirby, exploding on contact (A Mutant Scarfy will also explode if Kirby avoids him for a few seconds). Scarfy cannot be inhaled, but is vulnerable to all other attacks. In all games after Kirby's Return to Dream Land (excluding Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition), when a Mutant Scarfy hits Kirby, he not only takes damage but also goes up in flames and has any Copy Ability he is carrying knocked out of him. There is also a darker-colored variant of Scarfys that exist, called Hunter Scarfys, that are more common in the Extra Modes of those games. They only turn into Mutant Hunter Scarfys when a key is obtained by Kirby. In the Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This was Scarfy's first appearance. Scarfy would explode upon defeat regardless of how they were defeated; in more recent games they no longer explode under normal circumstances. Kirby's Block Ball Scarfy appears as an enemy in Mr. Frosty's stage. He floats in one place and drops a Crash item when defeated. This item melts all Metal Blocks when obtained. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In these games, certain Scarfys turn into their one-eyed forms while Kirby's back is turned on them, or when Kirby gets too close to them regardless of whether he tried to inhale them or not. Using the Copy ability on a Scarfy results in Kirby obtaining the Crash ability. However, by exploiting the hitstun mechanics of the game, Scarfy can also be inhaled. Kirby can use a quick attack that does not immediately defeat Scarfy, such as the Wing Copy Ability's Toss attack on him, then quickly drop his ability and inhale Scarfy to gain its ability. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 In this game, Scarfy can be eaten if Kirby (or Gooey) is teamed up with ChuChu or Rick, but he gives no ability when swallowed this way. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Scarfy reprises his role from ''Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Scarfys retain their usual role in this game, however they only turn into their Mutant form when Kirby tries to inhale them. Kirby: Canvas Curse Scarfy does not feature directly in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, but a drawing of him can be drawn by Paint Roller in Paint Panic. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In this game, Throw Kirby can grab them and use them as a projectile. Defeating them using Bubble only yields a normal Star bubble. Kirby's Epic Yarn Because Kirby does not have the ability to swallow enemies, Scarfys will chase Kirby when they get near him. Kirby cannot unravel or roll up a Scarfy, or even beam one up when he is in Saucer form, but the enemy can be defeated either using his Weight form or the Saucer's electricity attack on them. Scarfy is also one of the items to be purchased in the Furniture Shop. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Scarfys appear in this game, acting as they do in other games. Starting here, the enemy's Mutant form changed from a red or dark orange hue to a dark gray, almost like stone. Key-protecting Hunter Scarfys also make their debut in this game. Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Scarfy appears in the New Challenge Stages. He appears in the Spark, Whip, Wing, and Normal Challenges. He also appears in the Smash Combat Chamber, as well as Magolor Race 1, 3, and EX. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Scarfys return, retaining their typical role. Some Scarfys will turn hostile if Kirby passes them or nears one of them, mirroring their behavior seen in Kirby's Epic Yarn. Hunter Scarfys also return, chasing the hero whenever he grabs a key. A Scarfy in his Mutant form is able to pass from the background to the foreground (or vice-versa) in pursuit of Kirby. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, most Scarfys have been turned into cyborgs by the Haltmann Works Company (though their Mutant forms are completely robotic). Aside from the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game, regular Scarfys only appear in the Ability Testing Area and a secret area found in Stage 8 of Access Ark. Behavior-wise, some Scarfys slowly approach Kirby in their normal forms. No Scarfys transform without provocation unlike in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Hunter Scarfys do not appear. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Scarfy first appears in Stage 3 of Level 2. He behaves like he does in Kirby 3D Rumble. Because he is one of the few enemies in the game that is immune to Inhaling, he is not necessary to defeat; if Kirby runs out of projectiles when facing Scarfy in a gauntlet, the enemy disappears in a puff of smoke. This prevents the hero from earning an Enemies Defeated bonus, however. Mutant Scarfys grow larger than usual and are faster in this game, so provoking them is dangerous. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dedede bought four Scarfys as pets in the episode Dedede's Pet Threat, but their Kirby-like appetites made Dedede bankrupt, so he released them. While in the wild, the Scarfys started eating animals and reproducing rapidly. The Scarfys then ate bones sent by Nightmare Enterprises that mutated them, giving them the second, mutated form. The original four became a small army overnight that only Hammer Kirby could stop. They were turned back into themselves by having the NME bones knocked out of their mouths. Even then, Dedede was forced to keep the army of hungry Scarfys. A running gag in the episode is that Scarfys seem to be fond of Kirby's arm, since they keep biting into it. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Scarfy appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A trophy of Scarfy also exists in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Like several of the other Kirby trophies in the game, Scarfy uses his model from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Related Quotes huge teeth and chases him. Stay clear. |Description|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Official Strategy Guide (Prima)}} Trivia *Scarfy's name could be a pun on the phrase ''to scarf, which means to eat very quickly; since they are shown in the anime to eat just about everything. "Scarfy" is also scary with an f'', which may refer to his one-eyed mutant form. *In ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Scarfy's mutant form is gray. *In Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, the Scarfys are some of the few monsters that weren't ordered by King Dedede specifically to destroy Kirby. Others include Crab and Honker Stomper. Artwork Scarfy2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB_Scarfy_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:Scarfy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:KNiD_Scarfy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror HnK_Scarfy.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Scarfy_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Scarfy_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Kar_scarfy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Kar_scarfytransform.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSqSq Scarfy artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Scarfy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR_Scarfy.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Orchestra_Scarfy.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Gallery KDL_Scarfy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Scarfy.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 4.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' II5.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Scarfy_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Scarfy.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Scarfy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Scarfy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Pteran.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (43).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Screenshot (44).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (Mutant Scarfy) NID Scarfy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Scarfy Green.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KARScarfy.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KatAM Scarfy 2.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Scarfy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' scarfyssbb.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (trophy) SPE Scarfy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) scarfykrtdl.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' scarfymad.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Mutant Scarfy) KDCSE_Smash_Twinkle_Star.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KTD Scarfy.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Scarfy Transformed.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Mutant Scarfy) DDDD_Scarfy.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KPR_Cappy_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Scarfy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (cyborg) KPR_Scarfy_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (cyborg Mutant Scarfy) KPR_K3DR_Scarfy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KBlBl_Scarfys.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Screenshot1KBlB.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Mutant Scarfy) Sprites and Models KDL Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Scarfy sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:ScarfyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) KDL3 Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Scarfy trophy 3687.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Image:ScarfyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References de:Scarfy es:Scarfy fr:Scarfy it:Scarfy ja:スカーフィ Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Crash Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Pets Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Monster Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast